Does True Love Really Last?
by SachiTheBeautifulRose
Summary: A girl escapes from her father after years of abuse, but now she has no where to go. The Bladebreakers find her one day and offer to take her in and slowly she starts to fall in love with one of them. Full summary inside KaixOC R&R!
1. Nightmare

Full Summary:

A young girl escapes from her father after years of abuse. But what will she do now? She has no money and no where to go. Though, luckily for her, the Bladebreakers find her and offer to take her in. And slowly she starts to fall in love with one of them. Will she be able to free herself from her past and finally open up? And what if he doesn't share her feelings?

* * *

Okay, I know I'm an idiot for making her have the same name as Rei from the Bladebreakers, but I wasn't thinking about the Japanese spelling of his name when I did this. I wasn't even thinking I'd write any fics with her anyway. 

Rei=my character

Ray=the bladebreaker  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know it's stupid for them to have the same name, but don't blame me! I wanted to change it and my friends told me I couldn't. : P It's their fault.

* * *

Rei fell to her knees, trembling in pain. Shards of glass embedded in her neck from the vase that had just been thrown at her. She grimaced and held back a moan. 

"You worthless piece of trash," her father spat the words like venom.

She winced.

I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I won't do it again...I'll try harder, I swear...please, just stop. Don't do anymore. I'm scared. Do you know what it's like to be this scared? Have you ever felt this kind of fear, father?

"Get up!" He yelled. She could smell the alcohol on his breath from where she was.

Rei carefully got to her feet. The room was spinning, she stumbled a few feet and then sank to her knees. She was too weak to stand.

"I said get up."

_I can't. Can't you see that? Even you can tell I'm dying right now..._

"GET UP!" He barked.

Rei tried to get up, she tried her hardest. The room was still spinning, pain shot through her body every time she moved. She moaned in agony.

_Please, I'm begging you, please stop. I don't want to die...I don't want to die tonight!_  
  
Rei's father walked to where she was and lifted his foot above her body. She was on her hands and knees. She needed to move, to get away, but her body wouldn't let her. All she could do was sit there and moan. Rei's father put his foot down hard on her back, knocking her to the ground. Her body fell on shards of broken glass. She could feel the glass in her stomach, the crimson blood started to flow from her body. He kept his foot on her back, pushing her harder and harder onto the blood stained mahogany floor.

_Stop! I'm so sorry, father. I promise you I'll do anything you ask, just stop...please._

Blood trickled from her mouth and down her chin. She tried to swallow but spat up the blood onto the ground.

"Now, get up." he kept his foot firmly in her back.

_How can I? You've still got your foot on me. I can't move...it's all I can do to keep on breathing._

Rei felt something sharp hit the back of her neck, pushing the glass farther into it. She screamed in pain and tightly closed her eyes. She heard something crash and break next to her head. Rei opened one eye and looked at it. Her father was towering above her, a large book in his hand. Her head was swimming, pain filled her body. She clenched her fists and got to her knees.

She looked up to her father, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, just please...please stop." she coughed up blood as she spoke. She keeled over and clenched her throat. She couldn't breathe.

"Stop? Stop? Why should I stop? I hate you, everyone hates you! You're worthless. Ugly, useless, worthless, trash!" the book hit her in the back, sending her a few feet across the room and back on the ground. Her jaw had landed on the mahogany floor.

She heard something crack and more of the crimson liquid flowed from her mouth. Rei swallowed it down and turned over onto her back. Her father had a smug look on his face. His crystal eyes were cold and hard, they had a glazed look to them.

_He's trying to kill me. He's actually trying to...kill me. His own daughter...his own flesh and blood._

"Please just stop!" she screamed.

"Why should I stop? You think this isn't fair? You killed my wife, damnit! You deserve this!"

Before Rei could get in another word a glass had hit her in the stomach. She moaned as the glass broke and embedded itself in her stomach.

_I didn't kill her. I didn't! I loved mother...she loved me. I didn't kill her you bastard._

"I didn't kill her." Rei whispered, a leering smile was upon her face, she clenched her stomach and looked up to her father, "You killed her. I know you did."  
  
"How could you say such a thing about your own father?" he started towards her.

"Don't come near me!" Rei screamed.

Her father's grin never left his face, "You killed her. That's what everyone will believe. Then you killed yourself out of shame." her father pulled a gun out of his pocket.

Rei's eyes widened in terror, she scrambled to her feet and started for the door, stumbling the whole way. She fumbled with the doorknob. It wouldn't open. Why isn't it opening? I have to open it! Rei's father held up the gun and kept walking. Her palms had become sweaty, her whole body was sweaty. She kept slipping with the knob never able to get a good grip on it.

_Lord, please help me. Please protect me from this man. I don't want to die yet. I'm sorry, please forgive me for what I might have done to deserve such a fate as this. But please, don't let me die!_

Rei kept fumbling with the door as she said this over and over in her head and then, click, the door opened. She pushed it open and started to run down the long hallway and for the stairs. But while she was running as fast as she could, which of course wasn't very fast at all considering her wounds, she tripped on the rug and sailed a few feet through the air. She landed on her arm and twisted it all the way around. She yelped and held it gingerly with the other hand. Her arm was broken, her body covered in glass and sticky blood, her head and neck swollen.

"Get out!" Rei's father demanded.

Rei stood up slowly and started for the stairs, a few steps down them she felt the gun run into her head, she lost her balance and fell the rest of the way down. Landing at the bottom on her jaw. She heard more, and louder, cracks. A few teeth were loose. She got to her knees and gasped for breath.

_I can't breathe...I can't...I'm not going to make it._

She gently got on her hands and knees, and with all her strength she managed to stand. She stumbled a little and then stood somewhat steady.

"Go!" He screeched. Rei looked at the stairs, there was a trail of blood from where she had fallen, her eyes followed the blood and ended at a small pool of blood that had been from her mouth and stomach. She winced and turned around. She put her hands on the door and instantly pulled away with a yelp of pain. She looked at her hands. They were red and raw; glass was deep inside them. She looked at the door handle. That was all that kept her from getting away from him, from her father. She looked up at him, he was coming down the stairs slowly.

_I have to get out of here, he's going to kill me._

Rei closed her eyes and gripped the door, it was all she could do to keep from screaming in pain. She fumbled some and then it finally opened. Outside the rain was pouring down, she saw lightning crack across the sky and light up the night. She took a step outside the door and then turned to her father.

"If you leave, you know you'll come back. You can't last out there on your own! You'll be back and I'll be waiting."

_I don't care, I'm leaving and I'm never coming back to this damned place!_

Rei ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stumbled and fell to the hard ground. Lying on the ground, cold rain pouring on her back, Rei smiled. She was finally free. All the pain, all the suffering, she was free from it all.

"But what do I do from here?" Rei murmured.

* * *

There's the first chapter, folks! Please drop me a review and tell me what you think about it. 


	2. Beginning Again

Oh my God, I'm still alive! And look at this, I've even updated this thing! It's been two years. Two fucking years, and I've finally gotten off my lazy ass.

My old writing wasn't anything special, but there's no way I'm up to par now. I haven't even touched MS Word for like...a year and a half. Which means I haven't written crap that whole time, which means I suck worse now than I ever have. So bare with me as I get myself back into this whole writing process.

* * *

It was morning now, the rain had finally stopped, and Rei was beginning to understand where she was.

She was pretty much fucked, that was where she was. No food, no money, pain consuming her whole body, and she was still too close to her house to feel safe.

"I have to get up, I have to move," she told herself.

Nothing.

"Move! Move something, anything," she said as she tried to wiggle her toes. They barely responded. Then she tried to move her hands, but they were numb.

Coaxing herself into getting up was proving much harder than she expected.

"Come on, get up. Just a little further, then you can collapse for as long as you need."

Now she just sounded crazy. If someone found her they'd lock her away. She's out in the rain, blood pouring out of her body from just about everywhere, bruises up and down her, her clothes tattered and soaked, and she's talking to herself.

Great way to keep yourself unnoticed.

She knew she had to do something, anything, even if it meant she had to crawl until her body couldn't take it anymore. She didn't expect to make it far before her heart gave up on her, but she wanted to die as far away from that house as she could.

"Okay, come on, do something! Jesus, you've lasted 17 years of that man, and now that you're free you can't even fucking move?"

That caught her arms' attention.

She slowly became aware of the throbbing pain in her hands (and she then began to wish they were numb again).

"If I can feel the pain in them, they must still be working to some degree, right?"

Well, maybe anyway.

She began to move her hands and the realization that her left arm was broken sunk into her, but she fought it and hoisted herself up.

Now, sitting upright, she looked around. She figured she was about a mile and a half from her house. Which meant that as soon as her drunken father woke up he'd be out to find her, and it wouldn't take him long if she didn't move soon.

She looked at her watch.

Of course it wasn't working.

She tapped at it a few times, then shook her arm gently and water came pouring out of it. She took it off and threw it in the dirt, cursing it for not being waterproof.

Rei sighed and closed her eyes, "What the hell am I thinking, anyway? What do I expect to do now? I should have stayed for a few more days and--" The horrors of the night before flashed in her mind. She snapped open her eyes and let out a staggering breath, "N-no, it was good I left. He was going to kill me," she said, tears stinging her eyes.

A few moments of silence, and the horrors slowly started to subside.

Now it was time to get up and the hell away from here.

"Okay, okay, if I can get myself sitting up then I can get myself standing up."

Easier said than done, she'd soon find out.

She pulled her knees up and put her hand on the ground and pushed herself upward. She staggered slightly, steadied herself, then fell face first into a puddle of mud.

"Great."

After several minutes of standing, falling, standing, falling, standing, staggering, and falling, she was finally able to stand without falling down. Although she did look like she was learning to walk all over again. She stumbled, staggered, and tripped, but never did quite fall again.

"Okay, good. Now just walk for about a mile and you've got yourself civilization!"

Not that walking into a town looking like that was a good thing in most circumstances, but hers was a special case and she didn't give a rat's ass if she looked like she'd just crawled out of hell. Especially since she just had.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, (it had actually been about an hour) she saw a few rooftops.

She grinned, it was pathetic and lopsided, and she knew it, she just didn't care. She had made it.

"Thank you God!" Rei yelled as she began to run towards the town.

The running didn't last long, mind you.

Only moments after she began to run she fell down. This time not face first, but quickly, and quite harshly, on her broken arm. She moaned in pain and spat on the ground, "Shit!"

She sat up and sighed. Her whole body ached and she was shivering. She finally realized it must be close to freezing outside, and she was running around in torn pants and a holy tank top with no shoes to speak of. They were lost sometime during her struggle to get away from her father.

Rei looked at the road she was on, she was so close. She was sure she could make it.

Well, she was hopeful anyway.

She stood up, steadied herself, and began to carefully walk towards the town.

_Come on, Rei, you've got this. All you have to do is find someone and tell them what happened. Someone somewhere will give you sympathy._

But before she could elaborate on that thought her head began to spin, and the pain in her body intensified. She stumbled and fell to her knees, letting out a small scream. All the work from walking had finally caught up to her, and she was practically paralyzed. Pain shot through every pore in her body, then she went unconscious.

Luckily for her, three unsuspecting boys were about to take a walk into the woods next to the hotel they were staying at.

"Umm...hey guys," Max said as he grabbed Tyson's sleeve, "I-is that...a girl?"

Tyson peered at the road, quickening his pace, "I think it is, Maxie!"

Kenny shivered and moaned, "Guys, don't! It might be a trap!"

"Kenny, she's in trouble. Come here!" Max yelled as he and Tyson kneeled down next to her.

"Oh my God, what do you think happened?" Tyson said as he looked at her limp body.

"I don't know, but we've got to help her," Max murmured.

"Guys, come on, I don't like this at all--" Kenny stopped as he looked at her. Then he screamed and jumped back, "Is she still alive?"

Max glared at Kenny, "Yes, but she won't be much longer if we don't help her. Come on Tyson, help me get her up."

Tyson nodded and they picked her up. She was surprisingly light, and they easily got her back to their hotel room.

They got her in a bed and covered her with every blanket they could get.

"There, now let's just hope she wakes up," Tyson said as he gazed at her.

She was small, fragile looking, and very pale. She had black hair that landed slightly below her shoulders. Her neck was swollen, and he swore he saw glass in it. Her face was red, one eye was swollen almost completely shut, and her cheeks were both stained with blood.

"What could have happened?" Max asked.

Tyson shook his head sadly. He didn't want to think about, "Come on, let's leave her alone for a while."

Max and Kenny nodded and the boys headed out, closing the door behind them.

Upon leaving the room they noticed Ray walking down the hall.

"Ray!" Max yelled and motioned for him to come join them.

Ray smiled, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"There's a dead girl in there!" Kenny screeched.

Ray's eyebrow raised, "Uhh...what?"

Tyson sighed, "She's not dead," a pause, "yet anyway. We found her out in the woods."

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital?"

"Well...the closest one isn't all that close, and we figured she needed to get somewhere warm really soon."

Ray nodded, "But...why not a doctor?"

"We tried. Vacation," Max said, rolling his eyes.

"Can I see her?" Ray asked.

"Sure."

Ray walked to the bed and gazed at her, "Wow. It's good you guys found her. It looks like she wouldn't have lasted much longer." Ray said as he put a hand to her forehead, "She's really hot. She has to be running a temperature."

"What do we do?" Max asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know. You guys should find Kai. He's good with this kind of stuff...I think."

Tyson huffed, "Yeah right. He's off doing God knows what in who knows where."

As if by magic, when Tyson said that they all noticed Kai go walking past the room.

Tyson ran out and grabbed his arm, "Kai, dude, come here! We found this girl and--"

Kai turned to Tyson, "Why are you touching me?"

"Well, uhh..t-this girl and..."

"Get your hand off."

"Right. Sorry," Tyson removed his hand, "But Kai, we found this girl and she's really hurt. You've got to come look at her."

"I have enough trouble watching over you guys. I won't play babysitter for some girl that you don't even know."

"But Kaaaaaaaaaai, she's really hurt. Please help her, I'm afraid she might die if we don't do something!"

Kai sighed and slowly walked into the room, "Where the hell did you find this thing?" he said as he walked towards the bed.

"Kai! Don't say that! Look at the poor girl." Max squealed.

"I am looking, and I'd say she's about done in."

"Do something!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, anything! Don't just let her lay there and die!" Tyson pleaded.

(A/N: Okay guys, I know shit about this kind of doctor stuff, so I'm making it up. All I know is that temperatures are bad, swollen necks embedded with glass are bad, and she's not in good shape. So all this crap down here with him being Dr.Kai, it's shit. So don't think I know what I'm talking about or anything.)

"As long as it'll make you shut up," Kai said. He put his hand on her forehead, "She's definitely got a temperature," he looked at the bed and arched his eyebrow, "Why are there eight blankets on here?"

"She seemed cold, so..." Max began.

"Shut up and get them off. She only needs one."

Max nodded and started pulling blankets off the bed.

"Now, Tyson, get a washcloth and wet it, make it lukewarm, then bring it here," Kai looked at Ray, "Go see if they've got any medicine anywhere."

Ray nodded, "Right."

"And Kenny."

"Yes?"

"Get the hell out of here. You'll only be in the way," Kai said coldly.

Kenny sighed, "Fine, fine, but you'll need me later!" and he sulked out.

"Here's the towel," Tyson said, handing it to Kai.

"Now you two leave as well," Kai said, rolling the towel up and placing it across her forehead, "There's not much else to do besides giving her some painkillers, letting her rest, and hoping she'll wake up."

Tyson and Max both took one last look at the unknown girl and left.

Kai sighed, "Whoever you are, you better be pretty fucking grateful." Kai said rather harshly.

* * *

Yay! It's over, you don't have to read anymore crap for now! So anyway, tell me how much you think it sucks/doesn't suck. Oh yeah, also tell me if Rei is just the most annoying person ever or not. 'Cause if she is I'll have no problem killing her off in the next chapter and letting the story be finished. ) I know she's all "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for breathing" kind of girl right now, but she's not like that all the time. It's like..hey, I'm all polite and perfect to hide stuff blah blah...you know, same old same old. So she'll get better, but she could still be annoying as hell, so tell me if you think she should just die in a horrible and gruesome way.

I'll shut up now, I'm sorry for babbling.


End file.
